Me decido por ti
by Rola Milleer
Summary: Sakura es enviada a capturar o eliminar sino hay otra opción a Itachi, sin embargo el destino jugara con su suerte y la pondrá a decidir entre alguien que apenas conoce o todo lo que tiene hasta ahora.
1. Chapter 1

Konoha (8 años después de la muerte del 3er Hokage)

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y tengo 20 años, pertenezco a la especial Elite de Médicos Ninjas de Konoha, personalmente soy la líder, mi mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki es el Rokudaime Hokage (sexta sombra del fuego) , después de su cargo vengo yo, fuimos entrenados por los Sannin Jiraiya-sama y Godaime Hokage Tsunade-sama, específicamente Naruto por Jiraija-sama y yo por Tsunae-sama, aunque ya murieron a manos de Pain, miembro activo de Akatsuki, siguen teniendo gran relevancia en el corazón de todos.

Aunque Naruto y yo somos aun muy jóvenes para manejar semejante responsabilidad, nos hemos adaptado y propuesto para hacer el mejor trabajo posible, en eso incluye el proteger la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

Hoy comienzan los exámenes ninjas con el rango de Chunnin en adelante para entrar a la selección Elite de Médicos Ninjas de Konoha y soy la encargada de elegir quienes serán los nuevos aspirantes.

Eran alrededor de las 7:00 am y me encontraba en una de las salas en que se realizan autopsias, los aspirantes pasaban de uno en uno, yo les colocaba pruebas para ver su capacidad del uso de su chakra, la mayoría era excelente, luego de transcurrido cinco horas ya todos los ninjas habían pasado, al día siguiente les tocaría la segunda parte del examen, en donde se agruparían en parejas. Me dirigí a Ichiraku a comer algo, ya era la hora del almuerzo y por estar arreglándome tanto en la mañana se me hizo tarde y salí sin desayunar, tenía un hambre voraz, podría haberme comido a Gama-bunta sin ningún problema, en el momento en que iba entrando al puesto Ichiraku un Jounni me comunica que el Hokage quería verme, accedí inmediatamente, así me estomago me estuviera consumiendo; al llegar toque la puerta del despacho de Naruto.

_pase_ se escucho del otro lado.

Abrí la puerta y entre_ ¿para qué me mandaste a llamar Naruto?_ pregunte sin ánimo_ "espero que sea importante…porque sino…"_pensé de forma amenazadora.

_SAKURA-CHAN!!!_Grito el imperativo Naruto mientras caminaba a donde me encontraba yo_ SAKURA-CHAN!!...SAKURA-CHAN!!, te mande a llamar para ver si querías ir a comer con migo.

_Naruto recuerda que Hinata-chan es tú novia_ le recordé porque me pareció muy imprudente de su parte que dijera eso.

_NO…no entiendes Sakura-chan, no es una cita, más bien tómalo como un almuerzo de trabajo_ me aclaro moviendo las manos de un lado a otro_ además yo no le seria infiel a mi querida Hinata_chan.

_unmmm_ dije demostrando que entendía_ entonces explícame que hablaremos en ese almuerzo.

_tranquila te lo explico cuando estemos comiendo.

De ese modo nos fuimos a Ichiraku, donde se suponía que tendría que estar saliendo de almorzar.

_ un Ramen, con mucha carne de cerdo y jengibre_ pidió Naruto.

_me da una orden de calamares fritos y un tazón de arroz_ Ichiraku se había convertido en una especie de restauran y ya no vendían ramen pero como Naruto era el Hokage y cliente fijo de ahí, hacían una excepción con él.

_muy bien, esperen un minuto_ dijo el dueño del puesto.

_bueno Naruto ¿de qué quieres hablar?_ pregunte curiosamente.

_Sakura-chan, me llegaron informes de que Akatsuki se ha disuelto brevemente, de modo que es nuestro oportunidad para atacarlos uno a uno y así acabar con la organización Akatsuki_ me explico de forma seria mi amigo_ me gustaría ir a esa misión pero debo quedarme a cuidar Konoha, ya me comunique con Gaara y pensamos unirnos para derrotar a los miembros de Akatsuki.

En el momento en que Naruto me está comentando es interrumpido por el dueño de Ichiraku que nos traía nuestros pedidos.

_aquí tienen_ puso los platos enfrente nuestro_ que lo disfruten.

_gracias_ dije mientras tomaba los palillos.

_itadaikimasu!!_ dijo Naruto de forma alegre.

Me detuve a verle un instante y recordé aquellos momentos en que éramos el equipo 7, una pequeña sensación de nostalgia me invadió.

_Sakura-chan!!!_me saco de mis pensamientos Naruto_ se enfría tu comida.

_ah!...si…_ solo me limite a decir_ Gracias por la comida.

Ya después de que almorzáramos, nos fuimos caminando pasivamente hasta la oficina de Naruto.

_oye!...retomando el tema anterior…¿Qué planean hacer exactamente Gaara y tú?

_ te digo cuando lleguemos a mi despacho_ me respondió de forma distraída Naruto con ambos brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza.

_pero dijiste que el almuerzo era de trabajo, pero no me explicaste casi nada_ en eso me detuve a pensar un momento_ N…A…R…U…T…O…_ Dije levantando el puño de forma amenazadora_ no me digas que el almuerzo era una cita…¿verdad?.

_n…no…Sakura-chan_ negó de forma nerviosa mientras le corría una gota por la sien_ pensé que como hoy comenzabas con los exámenes de la selección de Ninjas médicos ibas a estar estresada, de modo que me pareció buena idea invitarte a almorzar.

Supe en ese momento que Naruto solo se preocupaba por mí.

_ya veo_ dije ya más calmada.

Nos encontrábamos en la oficina, Naruto se pozo en la ventana del lugar dándome la espalda brevemente, luego voltio, note que su mirada era seria.

_Sakura-chan, como te dije anteriormente Gaara y yo nos uniremos para derrotar a Akatsuki.

_y me imagino que iré en una de las misiones para lograr ese objetivo.

…l solo sonrió por lo bajo ante mi comentario.

_así es…tú iras en una de las misiones_ en eso tomo unos papeles que se encontraban en su escritorio_ los equipos serán de dos integrantes, solo los mejores jounni de las aldeas irán tras Akatsuki.

_¿ yo iré con quien? Y ¿tras quien?_ pregunte seriamente.

_primero te diré quienes conforman los otros grupos_ levanto los documentos que tenia en las manos y comienzo a leer_ tras Zetsu irán Inuzuka Kiba con Akamaru de Konoha y Kankuro de la aldea oculta entre la arena; tras Kizame irán Maito Gai y Rock Lee de la aldea oculta entre las hojas; tras Konan irán Nara Shikamaru de la aldea oculta entre las hojas y Temari de la aldea oculta entre la arena; tras Tobi irán Hinata Hyuga y Neji Hyuga de la aldea oculta entre las hojas; Tras Pain van Hatake Kakashi y Tensou de Konoha; y tras Uchiha Itachi van Sai y Haruno Sakura de la aldea oculta entre las hojas_ Naruto bajo los papeles y fijo su mirada en mi, esperando a que respondiese ante la orden.

_ HAI!_ respondí afirmativamente.

_¿ y que pasa con los demás Jounnin de Konoha?_ pregunte intrigante.

_ Aburame Shino se encuentra en misión de rango S, así que no podrá ir; Yamanaka Ino la necesito aquí ya que tú no estarás; Ten Ten se encuentra fuera de misión tú sabes porque.

_ es verdad…ella se encuentra embarazada de Neji, yo misma le recete reposo_ hable mientras recordaba.

_ y Akimichi Chouji también se encuentra en misión.

_entiendo.

_ Entonces Haruno Sakura a partir de mañana comienzas la misión de rango S junto con Sai, de rastrear, capturar o eliminar a Uchiha Itachi, miembro activo de Akatsuki_ termino diciendo dándole gran importancia a lo que dijo.

_ entendido Hokage-sama!!!_respondí acatando la orden.

_sabes que no tienes que hablarme con tanta formalidad_ me dijo Naruto con su tono hiperactivo de siempre_ Sakura-chan…

Solo sonreí ante el comentario, pero luego recordé que yo era la encargada de elegir a los nuevos integrantes de la Elite de Médicos Ninjas de Konoha.

_naruto?_ le llame con un poco de angustia.

_ah?...¿que pasa Sakura-chan?_ pregunto si entender mi preocupación.

_ yo soy la encargada de elegir a los aspirantes de la E.M.N.K (Elite de Médicos Ninjas de Konoha)_ le explique.

_AAAAH!!!_ grito sobre saltado Naruto_ es verdad!!!

_olvidaste ese detalle_ hable de manera desanimada_ no cambias….u.u"

_je, je, je_ se rió rascándose nerviosamente la cabeza_ creo que suspenderemos los exámenes.

_creo que si_ exhalé fatigosamente.

_ no te preocupes Sakura-chan se retomaran los exámenes después de que termines la misión.

_ Esta bien_ luego de salir de la oficina de Naruto me fui a mi apartamento, en el cual vivía sola. Comencé a preparar mi equipaje para partir al día siguiente por la madrugada, en ese instante que empiezo a empacar mandan una paloma mensajera a mi casa, Naruto me había enviado una carta indicando la información detallada de Uchiha Itachi, como en que parte fue rastreado por ultima vez, aparte decía que para esta misión debíamos llevar el chaleco del uniforma de Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo sabia que esto ni iba a hacer fácil y necesitaría jutsu en pergaminos; cuando acabe de leer, destruí la carta luego me dirigí al closed donde estaba guindado el chaleco; se encontraba nuevo, nunca lo había usado, camine hacia mi cómoda, saque un pequeño cajón de la ultima gaveta, en esta tenia mis pergaminos, tome seis de ellos, los que me seria de utilidad, los guarde en los bolsillos delantero del chaleco, retome lo que había dejado, busque medicinas empacándolas en mi mochila que siempre llevaba en mi cintura, guarde dos mudas de ropa, prepare tres veces la cantidad de kunais y shuriken de lo que se debe llevar para una misión rango A, aparte me guarde algunos enlatados, ya después de terminar de preparar todo decidí salir a pasear, camine sin rumbo fijo, mientras que me sumergía en mis pensamientos, cuando me percate en donde estaba ya me encontraba tres kilómetros lejos de la población, había llegado a un pequeño valle donde frondosamente se alzaba un árbol de hermosas hojas rojas, era idéntico en todo los aspectos a un árbol de cerezo, si no fuese por sus hojas rojas se podía decir que era un cerezo.

_"yo conozco este lugar" _ pensé intentando recordar_ ya!...yo fui quien sembró este árbol, pero hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía_ sonreí tenuemente_ lo había olvidado_ soné algo triste.

Flash Back.

6 años atrás…

Me encontraba sola con Naruto en una banca cerca del lugar en donde Sasuke me había dado las gracias para luego irse, yo cite a mi amigo para hablar con él, no había nadie ya que era muy tarde, él solo se quedo sentado un momento esperando a que dijese algo.

_Naruto_ él voltio a verme rápidamente_ no quiero que sigas buscando a Sasuke_ le dije en un tono firme.

_Sakura-chan_ solo dijo con un hilo de voz_ ¿Por qué?...yo te prometí…

_olvida esa promesa_ le interrumpí antes de que siguiera_ él nos abandono, prefirió la venganza que a nosotros.

_pero…_ apenas llego a decir Naruto, estaba muy conmocionado.

_ya es hora en que pensemos que haremos por la aldea_ le mire fijamente a los ojos_ tú debes ser Hokage y yo me convertiré en una gran Kunoichi medico.

Él cerro un poco la mirada, el brillo de la luna hacia que sus ojos se viesen azul cristalizado, o eso pensé, lo que provocaba ese efecto eran mis lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas sin permiso. Naruto me abrazo fuerte, en ese instante supe que también estaba llorando, sentía como la humedad causada por sus lagrimas se acumulaban en mi hombro.

Al día siguiente de esa noche fui a comprar unas cosas para una medicina que necesitaba preparar, cuando termine mis compras me tope con un vendedor de plantas y semillas.

_jovencita!...jovencita!_ me llamo el anciano

_si?_ conteste sin entender para que me quería.

_noto en tu mirada que estas pasando por momentos difíciles_ predice el abuelo de mi_ me equivoco?_ termino preguntando de forma ansiosa.

_ No…no se equivoca_ respondí agachando la mirada.

_sabes jovencita_ en eso levante a verle_ hay cosas en la vida que no tienen solución_ hizo una breve pausa_ como la muerte_ al decir esas palabras note que su mirada se opacaba_ pero para todo lo demás si hay solución_ luego su facción cambio a algo mas alegre_ toma!_ me entrego unas especies de semillas_ estos son huesos de la semilla del fruto de un cerezo, se dice que cuando las plantas, ellos se llevan toda la tristeza de aquella persona que los halla sembrado y los purifica a través de sus hojas, el color de estas te dirán si el dolor fue sanado o aun sigue latente_ me sonrió calidamente_ cual es tu nombre jovencita?_ me pregunto sin cambiar la expresión.

_ Sakura_ respondí guardando las semillas.

Al parecer el anciano se sorprendió ante mi respuesta, pero luego volvió a mostrar su sonrisa.

_ Que tengas buen día Sakura_ me deseo amablemente.

_gracias_ le respondí haciendo una pequeña reverencia a la vez.

Fin del Flash Back

Luego de ese momento fui a sembrar las semillas en este valle, pero el árbol dio hojas de color rojo, quizás mis heridas no han sanado y hasta que no lo hagan no cambiaran las hojas.

Eran las 4:00 a.m., y ya nos encontrábamos los equipos reunidos para partir a la misión, Naruto nos reunió en la entrada de la aldea para darnos las últimas indicaciones.

_ Ustedes serán llamado escuadrón Hoja, ese será su nombre clave_ nos explico a todos_ los que no tienen pareja deben reunirse en el punto de encuentro como se les indico en la carta.

_ Hai!!_ dijimos todos.

Cuando iba a empezar a andar, Naruto me tomo por el brazo.

_que sucede Naruto?_ le pregunte desconcertada.

Él solo me abrazo; Sai que se encontraba a mi lado, se sorprendió ante aquella escena.

_Naruto_ dije sorprendida.

_cuídate mucho Sakura-chan_ me susurro_ recuerda que eres como mi hermana.

Me mostré serena y correspondí al abrazo, luego sonreí ligeramente, así que ates de partir le di un beso en la mejilla a mi amigo. No tuve el valor de ver su reacción, salí corriendo inmediatamente, instantes después Sai me alcanzo pero no dijo nada.

La misión ya estaba en marcha, había pasado tres días desde que partí con Sai, pero nos faltaban todavía un día de camino para llegar al punto en donde se vio a Itachi por última vez.

Nos refugiamos cerca de un río, debíamos descansar bien porque quizás mañana tendríamos que enfrentarnos al miembro de Akatsuki, Sai prendió una fogata y comenzó a calentar unos peces que pescamos, mientras que él preparaba la cena yo fui a darme un baño al otro lado del río, me encontraba bastante lejos de mi compañero, lo supe porque no podía ver la fogata, me desvestí y luego me introduje al agua, esta estaba fría, pero no tanto como para darme hipotermia.

_que bien se siente!_ dije mientras tomaba agua con mis manos para rociarla en mi cabeza. Ya llevaba como veinte minutos en el agua, cuando decidí salir, escuche un ruido, afine mi oído para ver de que se trataba, al volverlo a escuchar parecía como si alguien estuviera tosiendo, tome el paño y un kunai me adentre entre las ramas que rodeaban el río, camine con cuidado por unos tres minutos, hasta toparme con una cuaca del gran río, pero había alguien ahí, me acerque un poco mas para ver mejor, seguí oculta entre las ramas, cuando estuve lo bastante cerca vi a un hombre de rodillas a orillas de la cuenca, con una mano en la boca, de repente se voltio y sin darme cuanta ya estaba enfrente de mi agarrándome del cuello, sentía como sus dedos me apretaban cada vez mas, cerré los ojos por el dolor, pero cuando los volví a abrir note que ese hombre era Itachi Uchiha, mi impresión fue muy grande, ya que en cualquier momento podía morir en sus manos, apreté fuertemente mi kunai para apuñalarlo, pero él fue mas astuto y dio un salto tras, pude sentir como el aire invadía mis pulmones de nuevo, rápidamente me enfoque en mi enemigo, pero pude ver que no estaba vestido, al parecer se estaba bañando igual que yo, me sonroje un poco, era la primera vez que me pasaba esto en una misión, pero aquello no podía intervenir con mi objetivo, debía capturarlo o matarlo sino había otra opción.

_ Uchiha Itachi …quedas arrestado por asesinato y traición de alto grado…_ pero sin dejarme terminar hizo unos sellos lanzándome unas bolas de fuego, la esquive fácilmente, cuando me enfoque en verle se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, con una mano en la boca.

_ "¿Qué le pasa?"_ pensé sin entender su comportamiento.

_ ¿Por qué dudas?...esta es tu oportunidad para matarme_ hablo él de forma entrecortada, parecía que le faltaba el aire.

_"¿Qué hago?"_ me pregunte; no era mi estilo asesinar a alguien que no se puede defender.

En el instante que me distraje pensando, él corrió a donde se encontraba su ropa, la tomo sin detenerse, cuando comencé a seguirle, desapareció en una nube de humo.

_tsk!_ dije por lo bajo.

Segundos después Sai apareció.

_¿que paso Sakura?_ me pregunto mientras estaba alerta por algún ataque_ note que alguien uso un ninjutso de fuego.

_si!...fue Itachi_ respondí de forma enojada.

_Itachi?...¿te encuentras bien?.

_estoy bien!_ lo que se encontraba herido era mi orgullo_ mejor marchémonos.

Nos turnamos durante la noche, por si nos atacaban, cuando amaneció, partimos a paso rápido.

_Sakura?_ me llamo Sai_ por que no vamos al pueblo mas cercano a buscar alguna pista, de seguro él ya no se encuentra en donde nos indicaron.

_ no!...él se encuentra en donde nos indicaron

_¿como puedes estar tan segura?

Solo gire a verle_ confía en mi, de seguro Itachi ya pensó que nosotros tomaríamos otro rumbo pensando que él habría salido huyendo_ explique detenidamente a mi compañero, pero existía otra cosa que me hacia pensar que el Uchiha no se había alejado, gracias a mis grandes capacidades de ninjas medico supe que no estaba en condiciones de huir por ahora.

_por que piensas eso?_Sai me pregunto con desconcierto.

_recuerda que él fue un ANBU, conoce como trabaja Konoha.

_es verdad…entonces démonos prisa_ opino el pelinegro.


End file.
